An Armada of Ships
by Shadow of the Elements
Summary: Join the romantic misadventures of some certain high school students on Valentine's Day! A oneshot for each ship. Here they are in order: Adrienette/Ladynoir, DJWifi, Mylene x Ivan, Alix x Kim, Max x Sabrina, Nathaniel x Juleka, Rose x Prince Ali, Tikki x Plagg, and a hilarious rivalry between Chloe and Lila to end the night. Rated T for a curse word that's barely a curse word.
1. Prologue

**So, OTPeople, this is a warning. Tomorrow, on Valentine's Day, I will post 9 oneshots, each with a different ship. You have been warned. I'm saying this now: TOUGH LUCK IF YOU DON'T LIKE ONE OF MY SHIPS. I refuse to change any of them. There's not going to be any Ladrien or Marichat. This is the prologue. Happy shipping!**

 **...**

Valentine's Day is strange. Quite odd, to be honest. A day to celebrate love. Sometimes this realization of love happens fast, sometimes it happens slow, and sometimes it's just meant to be. Sometimes it's mutual, sometimes it's one-sided. It all starts out very…..coincidental. In this story, love blossomed in a certain class of junior high school students. And there are very coincidental circumstances that brought them together. A cat food commercial, bushes, a thunderstorm, a dare, Morse Code, a poem, a hospital, pure fate, and a ball. A mysterious holiday, surely. Valentine's Day; strange, indeed.

 **...**

 **Hope you liked my sweet little teaser. I can't wait to release all of my Valentine's Day fics tomorrow! ~Shadow of the Elements**


	2. Yin and Yang

**Hey, OTPeople! Welcome to my first Valentine's Day oneshot! Just going to clear some stuff up real quick before we get to the actual story. All of the events in my nine Valentine's Day oneshots happen on the same day. I'll try to post them in order of what time in the day they happen, but there are no promises, since most of have flashbacks or happen throughout the day. Tikki x Plagg will be a bit confusing because when the kwamis leave Marinette and Adrien for the day, it's pre-reveal but when they come back at the end of the day it's post-reveal. Review if you have any questions. I'll be switching the POV a lot, so bear with me. This chapter is based off of something that happened between me and my crush. Here you go! WAIT! Nearly forgot to remind you. You** **MUST watch/hear the Meow Mix song before reading this. I know it seems ridiculous, but you have to because it's ESSENTIAL to the plot.**

 **…..…..…...…..…..…...**

 ** _Yin and Yang: Adrienette/Ladynoir_**

 _February 13th_

Cat Noir's emerald eyes gleamed as he stared into the sunset, absentmindedly swinging his legs from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

This was what he loved most about being a superhero.

He could see _everything_.

And right now, everything that he saw was perfect.

No screams, no villains.

Just sitting beside the love of his life.

Ladybug stared into the sunset and breathed in all of the vivid colors that surrounded her.

The sunsets she saw every day inspired design after design, but not a single article of clothing could truly capture the beauty that was beheld before her.

Even when she tried to describe it, she couldn't find the right words. "The sunset, it's just so….so…."

"Beautiful," Cat Noir finished.

Ladybug nodded.

"Every sunset put together could never compare to the set of blue stars I find myself staring into right now," Cat Noir happily sighed.

Ladybug blushed.

"You said that poetry was cheesy during the last patrol," she teased.

"Poetry is cheesy. The truth is not," her partner stated.

A few seconds of silence passed between them.

Cat Noir wanted to break the silence by telling her something important that he truly meant with all his heart: _I love you, Ladybug. Even if you don't love me back, just know that I love you. All the puns and flirting, it's not fake. I'll love you until infinity ends._

The words were on his tongue, and he was ready to say it, until he noticed what she had been gazing upon the past few minutes.

It was a billboard.

With him on it.

 _No,_ he hastily corrected himself. _With Adrien on it._

 _Oh._

"Hello. Earth to Ladybug," Cat Noir said, waving a clawed hand in front of her face.

Ladybug's eyes glazed over as she stared at a billboard with Adrien on it, standing in the rain with an umbrella.

The photographers had waited over a week just for a rainy day so they could finally have that photo shoot.

She remembered the first time that she met him.

She thought that he was just another rich brat like Chloe, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

She remembered the sad look on his face when he told her that he had never had friends before.

And yet this perfect boy, this depressed yet glorious angel, had given _her_ his umbrella.

She was a baker's daughter, a million ranks below him on the social class scale.

She was practically a stranger to him, and yet such a simple act of kindness caused her heart to blossom with a strange nameless emotion, a combination between love and sympathy.

There was only one word in the universe that was even close to describing how Marinette felt that day.

 _Awestruck_.

She had never expected to be filled with such emotion from a plain, black umbrella that was given to her by the most puzzling of human beings, a mystery that no one could solve.

Adrien Agreste.

Cat Noir's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Sorry, sometimes I just space out like that," Ladybug apologized.

"You're not the only one," Cat Noir reassured her.

A few tense minutes of silence passed between them again.

"So…...no akumas tonight, huh?" Ladybug awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

"I guess not," Cat Noir shrugged.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Ladybug asked.

"I really don't know," Cat Noir said.

They remained silent again for a minute or so.

At least, that was what Ladybug thought.

Until she realized that if you listened ever so closely, Cat Noir was humming an oddly catchy song.

"What are you humming?" Ladybug asked, starting to hum along to the strange tune.

"You'd laugh," Cat Noir responded, his cat-like eyes shining with glee.

"At least sing the lyrics to me," Ladybug said, her tone rather amused.

"Fine. You asked for it," Cat Noir smirked.

He took a deep breath.

 _"Meow meow meow meow,_

 _Meow meow meow meow,_

 _Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow-"_

Cat Noir stopped when Ladybug started laughing uncontrollably.

"Sing the _real_ lyrics to me," Ladybug giggled.

"Those _are_ the real lyrics. It's called the Meow Mix song. Rather _cat_ chy, isn't it?" Cat Noir grinned as Ladybug hummed along.

"Great," she groaned. "Now it's going to be stuck in my head for all eternity."

"Just wait until _mew_ hear the ten hour edition," Cat Noir said.

"I'll watch five minutes of it," Ladybug promised.

Their Miraculouses beeped simultaneously.

"Sorry, Bugaboo, but this cat has to leave!" Cat Noir shouted as he pole-vaulted away and sprinted on all fours.

 _What an odd kitty,_ Ladybug thought as she used her yo-yo to swing to her own house.

She ended up watching not five, but _ten_ minutes of the Meow Mix ten hour edition video.

 **…..…..…...…..…..…...**

 _February 14th, Valentine's Day (Today)_

Adrien wandered through the hallways, looking for the science lab.

He was partnered with Marinette for a science project, and they had ten minutes before class to discuss ideas for their experiment.

The door was open, and he suddenly stopped walking as a familiar tune echoed through the hallway.

The Meow Mix song.

He peeked into the science lab.

Marinette was sitting at a desk, happily sketching a new design while waiting for him.

And humming the Meow Mix song.

He walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, Marinette," he greeted her.

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook.

"Oh, g-good morning to too you! I mean, good morning to you too," she nervously stuttered.

"What song were you humming?" Adrien casually asked.

"I-It's just a song that a friend of mine started singing yesterday. He told me that he would get it stuck in my head, and he was right," Marinette said, with more confidence this time.

 _No way,_ Adrien thought. _No way no way no way NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! All signs are pointing to it. Marinette is Ladybug. Marinette is Ladybug. MARINETTE is LADYBUG! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HAS BEEN RIGHT BEHIND ME THIS WHOLE TIME, and OH GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT-_

He suddenly couldn't breathe.

He probably could've done better in revealing his identity, but did he do it properly?

No, he didn't.

"Well, I see that my lady has kept her promise," Adrien gallantly said.

He took a sweeping bow and sprinted out of the science lab.

"What?" Marinette asked herself. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

She took a deep breath.

 _Adrien is Cat Noir and he knows my secret identity,_ Marinette thought. _ADRIEN is CAT NOIR and he KNOWS MY SECRET IDENTITY._

She was _so_ going to get him for this.

 **…..…..…...…..…..…...**

She had to wait three hours until lunch time.

Three.

 _Hours_.

Three hours of angrily glaring at his beautiful emerald eyes when he occasionally turned around to flash a classic Cat Noir grin at her.

Then the bell rang.

It was time to put her plan into action.

Madame Bustier and the rest of the students left for lunch, and only Marinette and Adrien remained.

"Look, Marinette, I'm sorry for-" Adrien tried to apologize.

" _YOU_ can't just _tell me_ that you're _freaking CAT NOIR_ and you _KNOW MY SECRET IDENTITY_ and then just _run away,"_ Marinette angrily hissed.

"So you _are_ Ladybug," Adrien confirmed.

"And you're Cat Noir," Marinette responded.

Adrien sighed. "I'm really sorry for that. I mean, I should've planned this out better, because I've had this scenario locked in my mind-"

"What kind of scenario?" Marinette asked, her tone calmer now.

"Ummmm….Well…." Adrien blushed furiously.

"Tell me," Marinette commanded.

"I may or may not sometimes daydream about us making out in a closet and then we detransform and you tell me who you are and we confess our undying love for each other," Adrien blurted.

"W-What?" Marinette stuttered, a blush redder than her superhero suit creeping upon her face.

"You heard me," Adrien shrugged.

Marinette now knew how to get revenge on her kitty.

"Well, I think I can make your little daydream happen," she said, inching her face towards his.

"O-Okay," Adrien whispered hoarsely.

" _But_ ," Marinette smirked as she pulled back, "We can save that for later."

"I have something saved for now," Adrien announced. "Marinette, will you…..will you go on a date with me? At patrol. The usual time."

Marinette gasped.

"Of course!" she said, wrapping Adrien in a hug that was so tight that it squeezed his lungs. "Of course, kitty."

"Glad to know, Bugaboo," Adrien grinned.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Marinette asked.

"You should know that it's good to have a picnic lunch on speed dial," Adrien continued.

"You don't have to spoil me like that!" Marinette blushed.

"But it's my choice," Adrien purred.

They walked to the park together.

A red and white checkered tablecloth waited for them under a tree.

"My father would probably kill me if he found out I was ignoring my diet," Adrien laughed.

"Then I suppose that being a sneaky little kitty will save you from your doom," Marinette teased. "Because I brought quiche."

Adrien's face lit up like he just found out that Christmas had come early.

"QUICHE?!" he squealed. "Thank you thank you _thank you!"_

Adrien picked Marinette up and hugged her while twirling around.

"Put me down! You're making a scene!" she scolded him.

Adrien gently let his lady down on the tablecloth.

"Shall we start our picnic?" he asked, kissing her hand.

"But what about the paparazzi?" Marinette questioned, pointing to the bushes that had not-so-discreet camera lenses poking out.

"Don't worry," Adrien grinned. "I don't care about them. In fact, I want the whole world to know that I love you."

 **…..…..…...…..…..…...**

Cat Noir hurriedly pole-vaulted to the Eiffel Tower, a bouquet of red roses in one hand, his pole in the other.

Of course, having the power of bad luck itself didn't really help towards his cause.

Cat Noir was late for the date that _he_ had arranged, and it was all because of Plagg.

His kwami kept on complaining that "Valentine's Day is my free time! I should be with Tikki right now, and our reunion was interrupted by _your_ love issues, and I haven't seen her in _centuries!"_

After ten minutes of Plagg's complaining, Adrien forcefully transformed into his superhero persona.

Adrien just found out that Plagg could actually _refuse_ to be absorbed into the ring.

And so here Cat Noir was, pole-vaulting to the Eiffel Tower.

He soon landed on one of the platforms with a gentle thud.

"Oh, there you are!" Ladybug said, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. Plagg absolutely refused to turn me into Cat Noir," he said.

"No need to a _paw_ logize," Ladybug smirked.

"YOU MADE A PUN! _HISS_ IS _PURR_ FECT!" Cat Noir shouted in delight.

"Calm down, kitty. So what exactly do you have in mind for today?" Ladybug asked.

"Well, I thought it could start like this," he answered, getting down on one knee and handing her the bouquet of roses.

"Will _mew_ be my _cat_ entine?" Cat Noir grinned.

"If you make one more pun I'll say no. And for good measure, I'll push you off of the Eiffel Tower," Ladybug deadpanned. "And it certainly isn't just going to be one of Volpina's illusions."

"Fine," Cat Noir sighed. "But I think that my puns are-"

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

" _Hiss_ terical!" Cat Noir laughed.

Ladybug pulled him closer.

"You are so, so, _so_ lucky that I love you," she said.

And then, magic happened.

As they kissed, the world paused.

Everything froze, for only _they_ mattered.

Everyone else simply did not.

Instead of being opposites, Ladybug and Cat Noir became one.

Yin and yang bonded.

They united to become the very thing that this world needs most.

They became the living configuration of love.

 **…..…..…...…..…..…...**

 **I'm crying. More than I should be. I thought that this would be the perfect way to kickstart _An Armada of Ships_** ** _._ On to the next chapter: DJWifi! (That's Alya x Nino, for those of you who don't know.)**


	3. Very Convenient Bushes

**Is this chapter necessary? Yes, yes it is. There's some hilarious arguments amongst other things. And Adrien ruins everything.**

 **…..…..…...…..…..…...**

 ** _Very Convenient Bushes: DJWifi_**

Alya and Nino were in a very awkward position.

Were they friends?

Or were they something _more?_

You see, everything would've been completely fine if a certain event hadn't happened a few weeks ago.

Ladybug had locked them together in a dirty zoo exhibit.

For three and a half hours.

Nino had been absolutely sure that he was in love with Marinette, at least until he was shoved into that cage.

With Marinette's best friend.

Believe it or not, Alya was in an even more peculiar situation.

She had thought that she was helping Marinette with her 'Adrien issues.'

Only to learn that _hey!_ The guy who Alya had a mild crush on had just confessed to Marinette that he liked Alya back.

Needless to say, Alya had completely denied that she had feelings for Nino.

They were _just friends._

Right?

 _But you're not 'just friends',_ a little nagging voice in the back of Alya's mind said.

And so here was Alya, possibly in the strangest scenario in her entire lifetime (and she had been kidnapped by an Egyptian god who wanted to trade her for his dead girlfriend last month!).

And here was Nino, who was very confused because he thought that he liked Marinette…...but he didn't.

As they talked, learning little tidbits about each other, they gradually, ever so slowly, fell in love.

But did they admit it?

No.

Of course not.

It was all because Mr. Cesaire (who had been akumatized) let them out just as Nino was about to say something important.

Something that would've changed Alya and Nino's relationship entirely.

 _I love you, Alya._

But Nino never had the chance to say those words.

So he bought Alya cookies from his previous crush's bakery, and that was that.

And now, Nino and Alya avoided each other like the plague.

Their unexpected encounter in the zoo had changed them.

And the strangest part yet?

Neither of them had a reasonable answer for immediately heading in the opposite direction when they saw each other.

It certainly wasn't because of a negative reason.

No, it was a strange mix of _something,_ a nameless _something_ \- nervousness, anxiousness, and maybe embarrassment.

Both Adrien and Marinette noticed these symptoms right away.

There was a feasible explanation for all of this.

Nino and Alya had a crush on each other.

However many times they denied it, they loved each other.

That was a simple fact.

 **…...…**

"You have to confess," Marinette commanded.

"No, I don't," Alya replied.

" _Have_ to. You don't have a choice."

"No."

"Confess."

 _"No."_

"Do it!"

Alya scrunched up her nose.

"Give me _one_ good reason."

Marinette was dumbfounded, as if Alya had just asked her what the sum of 2+2 was.

"You love him! It's _my_ turn to be a wingwoman for _you_. Just ask him out already!" Marinette frustratedly shouted.

"It's Valentine's Day! How sappy do you want me to _be?"_ Alya exasperatedly argued.

"Fine. You have until lunchtime to ask him out," Marinette shrugged.

"Or what?" Alya suspiciously asked.

"The Ladyblog will be under my control for one week," Marinette said.

"You _wouldn't!"_ Alya gasped.

"I would," Marinette smugly grinned.

"Okay…...I'll do it," Alya admitted defeat and hung up.

She walked to school, determined to do something she would never have the courage to do.

Alya was going to ask Nino on a date.

 **…...**

Nino had seventeen minutes until homeroom started.

His day would've been absolutely fine, except for the fact that Adrien had just called him with a very important demand.

"You're going to ask her," Adrien simply stated.

"Dude, for the last time, no!" Nino refused.

"I don't care. You've had a crush on her for the longest time and-"

"Shhhhhh! Not so loud!" Nino protested.

"I'll be as loud as I want to be. NINO LAHIFFE HAS A CRUSH ON ALYA CESAIRE!" Adrien yelled.

Nino's face paled when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you still there?" Adrien asked.

Nino hung up.

Of course.

 _Of._

 _Freaking._

 _Course._

Adrien had been on speaker the whole time.

"Hi, Alya," Nino managed to wheeze.

 **…..…..…...…..…..…...**

Nino and Alya walked through the park, looking for a place to discuss what had happened earlier.

Nino accidentally tripped on a root and landed in a bush.

"Hey, watch it!" a guy in the bush angrily whispered, clutching a camera in one hand.

 _Wait, why….?_ Alya thought.

She looked around.

Camera lenses were poking out of almost every bush in the park.

Then she saw what the cameras were focused on.

"Why are the paparazzi here?" Nino asked her.

Alya quickly shoved Nino into an empty bush.

"What'd you do that for?" he whispered.

Alya said nothing and handed him a pair of binoculars.

"Why do you have binoculars in your bag?" Nino whispered.

"Every fangirl must be prepared for any situation that comes their way. Like this one," Alya replied.

Nino looked through his binoculars and _HOLY MOTHER MARY IN HEAVEN ABOVE, ADRIEN AND MARINETTE ARE KISSING AND THEY'RE ON A ROMANTIC PICNIC DATE!_

"I know!" Alya excitedly whispered. "It's finally canon!"

Nino blushed as he realized that he just said his previous sentence out loud.

"Never mind that. I think we should discuss what happened earlier," he said.

Alya smiled. "Oh yeah, about that…."

Nino took a deep breath.

"Look, Alya, I know that you don't like me back. It's fine, but I just want to let you know that what Adrien said is true. I love you, Alya Cesaire-"

"Nino-"

"And I'm completely okay that you don't feel the way that I do. I just hope that you'll say yes to this question: Do you want to hang out with me later? I mean, it's just as friends, it doesn't have to be formal or romantic or anything-"

 _"Nino-"_

"Unless you already have a date with someone else! Then I'm so sorry for making this awkward. But if you don't, would you please consider my question from earlier? But you don't have to hang out with me. Or maybe we could-"

"NINO WHATEVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS LAHIFFE!" Alya yelled, standing up in the bush.

Nino gulped and also stood up.

"Excuse me, young lady, but you're blowing our cover!" a woman in the nearest bush whisper-shouted.

"I HONESTLY DON'T CARE!" Alya snapped.

She turned around to face Nino again.

"AND _YOU_! IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS I WOULD ACTUALLY HAVE THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU, NINO, EVEN IF YOU'RE A COMPLETE _IDIOT!"_ Alya continued.

She yanked on the collar of Nino's shirt and pulled him down so that their eyes were leveled.

And Alya suddenly kissed him.

Nino was so surprised that a bypasser might've thought that he was dying and Alya was trying to give him mouth-to-mouth.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien had gotten up to watch their best friends.

Marinette started to clap slowly and Adrien let out an awkward whistle.

Alya dropped Nino's shirt collar and he collapsed into the bush.

"What are _you_ staring at?" Alya bluntly asked.

"Oh, just uh….that bird. Over there. No wait, is that an akuma?" Adrien said, trying to distract Alya so he and Marinette could make a run for it.

"Nice try. So when did you two get together? I bet you the paparazzi in the bushes are dying to know," Alya smirked.

Rustles in the bushes were heard.

The cameras retracted and were immediately replaced by notepads.

"Never mind that. I have a quick question, though. Were you and Nino _stalking_ us?" Marinette asked.

Alya blushed. "What? No….I mean, yes? No! Ummm, look! There's a Kirito cosplayer!"

Adrien's eyes lit up. "Where?!"

He looked around the park, searching in vain for the SAO fan that Alya had lied about.

Alya thrust her hand into the bush and dragged a mostly-conscious Nino out.

Nino spat out a couple of leaves before he stood up.

"No," Alya said.

"What?" Nino asked.

"To your question from earlier. No," Alya repeated.

Nino's face fell.

Alya grinned.

"That's because I don't want to hang out with you as friends. So, Nino, do you want to go out on a date with me after school?"

I think you all know what his answer was.

 **…...**

 **This is exactly why DJWifi should be canon. This was entirely inspired by a certain prompt. Just look this up on Google: otp fights in fanfiction. Then click 'images.' DO IT.**


	4. I'll Never Leave You

**Yeah, I know what people think. 'It's no fun to write about a ship when it's canon.' But I still think that Mylene x Ivan is adorable. Erm, I know this chapter is short, and I'm sorry.**

 **…...**

 _ **I'll Never Leave You: Mylene x Ivan**_

 _Hurry! There are only twenty tickets left!_

Ivan immediately clicked the 'Buy!' button and his allowance practically disappeared.

He didn't care that Mylene's gift was expensive.

Ivan loved her.

It was going to be Valentine's Day in a week, and he was going to take her to see a play.

Romeo and Juliet, showing on February 12th.

 **…...**

Mylene had loved acting since she was a child.

On stage, you could be anyone and anything.

She was no longer the scared, timid Mylene Haprele.

She could be Alice, discovering the crazy world of Wonderland; Mary Poppins; a nanny who tap-danced with chimney sweeps; she could even be Dorothy, wandering upon the yellow brick road to find Emerald City.

But there was a reason that Mylene Haprele liked to be herself.

None of the characters had Ivan.

Ivan understood her, he cared about her, and he comforted her.

He didn't mind that Mylene was the biggest scaredy-cat that the world had ever seen.

He loved her.

And that made Mylene Haprele want to be Mylene Haprele.

 **…...**

Ivan took a few deep breaths.

He was going to ask Mylene on a date.

He grabbed the tickets out of his locker and slammed it shut.

Ivan ran out of Collège Françoise Dupont and ran after his true love.

"Mylene!" he shouted.

Mylene turned around.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Ivan asked.

"Of course, Ivan!" Mylene smiled, throwing her arms around him. "What do you have in mind?"

He held up the tickets.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she gasped. "Thank you! I've always wanted to watch it, the plot is just so beautiful and- and- thank you so much!"

Mylene was now crying tears of joy.

Ivan smiled.

 **…...**

Ivan looked up at the sky.

He could only see dark gray clouds.

Ivan straightened his red bowtie and jogged up the steps leading up to Mylene's house.

He rang the doorbell and the door soon swung open.

"Mylene! You look amazing!" Ivan said, his silver eyes widening.

Mylene blushed.

She was wearing a white velvet dress with a pink sash.

They entered the house and shut the door.

Outside of the house, lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

Mylene whimpered.

"We better hurry before it rains," she said.

As if on cue, the heavens opened up and it was raining like mad.

Thunder echoed in the air again, and Ivan's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ivan. This is your chauffeur for the night, Tony Smith. I'm afraid I have to cancel, I just hit traffic. Because of the rain, there's been an accident and I haven't moved an inch for-"

Ivan hung up.

"Who was that?" Mylene asked.

"Our chauffeur just cancelled," Ivan sighed.

"That's okay, Ivan, we'll just watch a movie or-"

Thunder rumbled outside, and the windows were illuminated by flashes of lightning.

Mylene cowered in fear.

"How about we act out Romeo and Juliet ourselves?" she suggested. "I know all the lines by heart."

"I have the playbill, I'll just read from there," Ivan said.

"Okay! Let's skip the first part, it's much too violent. What about the balcony scene?" Mylene happily grinned.

"That sounds great!" Ivan said.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Mylene asked.

As they continued with the scene, she helped Ivan with words that he couldn't pronounce.

Even though Ivan didn't understand a single word of it, Mylene was happy, and that was all that mattered.

Soon, they came to the final line.

"Good night! Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow," Mylene said.

Thunder shook the house and the howling wind whistled outside.

Ivan hugged her.

"Don't worry, Mylene," he whispered. "We won't ever have to part. I'll never leave you."

 **…...**

 **Too adorable!**


	5. I Dare You

**You probably expected this one, didn't you? Well, Heartrate is my favorite secondary ship in Miraculous. I know that Kim and Alix have only had one episode of interaction, but I DON'T CARE! I SHIP IT! (Best parody in the universe.)**

 **…...**

 _ **I Dare You: Kim x Alix**_

Stupid Kim.

Stupid Valentine's Day.

Stupid akumas.

Stupid fountains.

Stupid feelings.

As much as Alix hated to admit it, deep, _deep_ down in her heart, she was partially thankful for all of the stupid things above.

Alix hated Kim, and Kim hated Alix.

That was how the world was supposed to work.

But suddenly, it didn't.

Which brings us to Alix's current dilemma.

A terrifying, sickening event that had happened exactly one year ago.

Alix fell in love with Kim.

 _Kim_ , of all people.

Her mortal enemy.

She didn't _mean_ to, of course.

It was an accident.

Nobody fell in love with their biggest rival on purpose.

And no siree, Alix Kubdel was not going to be the first person to do that.

 **…...**

 _Exactly One Year Ago_

Kim had been Dark Cupid just five minutes before and was crying his eyes out, sitting on the edge of a fountain.

While most people jogged around Paris, Alix rollerbladed.

It was on her eight hundred ninety-third daily skate around the city when Alix saw Kim in his sorry state.

There were just too many insults that Alix could've hurled at him.

"The akuma of broken hearts?! That's too hilarious to be true!"

"You proposed to Chloe Bourgeois and you seriously expected her to say yes, loverboy?"

But Alix didn't insult him.

In fact, she did just the opposite.

"Kim, are you okay?" Alix softly asked, taking a seat next to him.

"No! I-I've been such an idiot! I r-ruined Valentine's Day for everyone….I shot Cat Noir w-with an arrow of hatred and nearly m-made him kill Ladybug, h-his best friend," Kim sobbed.

Alix felt weird seeing him so…... _vulnerable_.

"You're not an idiot! It's Hawkmoth's fault, alright? He's the one sending out all the akumas. Kim, you're a great guy, and it's Chloe must be blind if she can't see that. In fact, Chloe's caused so many akumas that I think Hawkmoth employed her for an after-school job," Alix said.

Kim grinned, but immediately froze, as if he just realized who he'd been talking to the whole time.

"Ummm, sorry, but I gotta go! My mom just called, and she's really worried about me," Kim nervously laughed, sprinting away from Alix.

"Your phone's not even in your pocket!" Alix shouted. "Hey, where are you running off to?"

She tried to go after him, but Kim had disappeared before she had even skated around the curb.

She felt a sudden pang of jealousy gnaw at her heart.

 _Why did Kim ask_ _Chloe_ _to be his valentine?_ Alix thought. _Kim should be with…_

Alix paused.

 _Does this mean that I want Kim to be with…...me? Do I have a crush on him?!_

"I do not have a crush on Kim!" Alix announced.

A nearby pigeon gave her a smug look, as if to say, _Suuuuure, Alix. You definitely_ _don't_ _have a crush on Kim._

She glared at the pigeon.

During the rest of Valentine's Day, Alix had only one sentence floating around in her mind.

"I do not have a crush on Kim."

"I do not have a crush on Kim."

"I do not have a crush on Kim."

"I do not have a crush on Kim."

"I do not have a crush on Kim."

At the end of the day, Alix realized the horrible truth.

"Holy crap. I have a crush on Kim."

 **…...**

Dumb Alix.

Dumb Valentine's Day.

Dumb heart brooch.

Dumb rollerskates.

Dumb feelings.

All of these things had to do with something that had happened exactly one year ago.

Kim had been akumatized into Dark Cupid.

And he had cried like a pathetic toddler who had just been put in the time-out chair.

To make his problem _so_ much better, God decided, _You know what? I think I'll let Alix affect the fate of this poor soul._

Alix, Kim's mortal foe.

Max's words, not his.

And the worst part?

She made him feel better.

She made him laugh.

Alix was practically using his heartstrings as a swingset.

Kim had never been so embarrassed.

 _Y'know what? Screw my life. Screw my dignity. Screw freaking logic. I love Alix, and I'm going to ask her out,_ he thought.

But then Kim chickened out.

He used his _mom_ (yes, his ding dang _mother_ ) as an excuse and ran like he was being chased by a pack of hungry tigers.

Kim wasn't kidding.

He had akumatized Alya's dad a few weeks ago, and he had actually been chased by a pack of hungry tigers.

And so his relationship with Alix was utterly ruined.

Kim's dares lessened and he refused to look her in the eyes.

Until the dare appeared five minutes ago.

 _I dare you to ask Alix Kubdel out on a date today, February 14th, aka Valentine's Day. ~Anonymous_

It certainly wasn't Alix's handwriting; no, someone else had written this note.

But the handwriting was vaguely familiar, nonetheless, even though it looked like it was written by a five-year-old.

He then noticed what was written on the back of the note.

 _But only if you want to._

What?

Dares were final.

Dares weren't choices.

You have to complete a dare whether you like it or not.

But this anonymous person, whoever they were, had just broken every rule in the _Conduct Code of Dares._

Yes, that really existed.

But this anonymous person had just broken rule #1.

 _You must complete a dare or else you will suffer the wrath of your designated punishment._

But, the real question was…..

Did Kim _want_ to ask Alix out on a date?

His heart screamed "DON'T BE A CHICKEN! ASK HER OUT ALREADY!"

Soon a teensy tiny voice in the back of his head whispered "You don't want to be humiliated, do you? You don't _have_ to ask her out."

Kim found that the voice in his head was much easier to listen to.

"It'll be alright…..Let Valentine's Day just be another normal day of the week…...Keep your self-respect….." the sleepy voice murmured.

Then Kim looked back at the paper again.

 _I dare you._

Those three words, that simple fragment, was the only part of the sentence that mattered.

Kim had never rejected a dare in his life.

Dares _were_ his life.

And it was right then and there that Kim decided that he would never, ever say no to a dare.

Kim was going to ask out Alix Kubdel, whether he liked it or not.

Because he wanted to.

 **…...**

Alix walked over to her locker, only to see that there was already someone waiting there.

Kim.

"What do you want?" Alix squinted.

Kim cleared his throat.

"I dare you-"

Alix's breath hitched.

 _He didn't get the note. He just wants to dare me to do something stupid on Valentine's Day,_ Alix heartbrokenly thought.

"-To go out with me today. On a date," Kim nervously said.

"So you finally got the note," Alix smirked.

"You're the one who wrote it! I knew it!" Kim said.

"Actually, I didn't," Alix denied. " _You_ did."

"Wait, what?" Kim asked.

"Don't you remember the 'To My Future Self' assignment from kindergarten?" Alix teased.

Kim's eyes widened.

"So I guess you do," Alix shrugged.

Back in kindergarten, Kim had a crush on Alix.

He had written that note when he was five and put it in an envelope, only to be opened ten years in the future on Valentine's Day.

"Where'd you find it?" Kim questioned her.

"You, being the idiot that you are, let it fall out of your cubby. I opened it and decided to give it back to you in future. Which is today," Alix responded.

"If I remember correctly, last year you told me that I'm not an idiot," Kim protested.

"I changed my mind. I've decided that you are, in fact, a 100% idiot," Alix snickered.

"But you still haven't answered my question. If you say yes, I could be _your_ idiot. In fact-" Kim grinned.

"-I dare you."

That day, Kim learned something very important that he and Alix had in common.

Neither of them had ever, could ever, or would ever say no to a dare.

 **…...**

 **ERROR ERROR SHADOW OF THE ELEMENTS HAS GONE OVER THE MAXIMUM AMOUNT OF SHIPPING**


	6. Dots and Dashes

**Max x Sabrina is by far a great ship that no one cares about. But you're lucky, because I do! Prepare to read some nerdy fluff!**

 **…...**

 ** _Dots and Dashes: Max x Sabrina_**

 _February 13th_

Max took a deep breath.

He was going to do it.

He _would_ do it.

Max opened up a new file on his laptop.

He rapidly typed the words he had practiced writing for six days, eleven hours, thirteen minutes, and five seconds.

Six seconds.

Seven seconds.

 _Dear Sabrina,_

 _Will you go out with me? If your answer is yes, please arrive at the Louvre 5:30 pm._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Max Kante_

He triple-checked for any grammatical or spelling errors, of which there were none.

Max held his breath as his printer produced his note.

He stuck it in an envelope and placed it on his desk.

Max had liked Sabrina for a long time now.

She displayed high intelligence, but her 'friend' Chloe never let Sabrina out of her sight.

Max could only hope that Sabrina's schedule allowed time for a date.

Yes, he had memorized Sabrina's schedule.

Or rather, Chloe's schedule.

From Chloe's Twitter account he deduced that there was a pattern to her seemingly random activities: her schedule repeated itself every three weeks.

Tomorrow, Chloe would be at the annual Valentine's Day Ball Royale that her father hosted.

And Chloe always had the chance to bring one friend.

That friend was always Sabrina.

But not this year, for Max had to execute his plan wisely.

He had to slip the envelope into the slits in Sabrina's locker at precisely 8:15 am.

Sabrina would see the note by 8:21 am, exactly when she and Chloe arrived at school and prepared their books for their first class, Language Arts.

Today, there was a double-period, and Max would not be able to talk to Sabrina until the class ended at 10:00 am on their daily stroll to Algebra II.

Thankfully, Chloe was not a student in their math class.

Sabrina would reveal her answer to Max's exceptionally important question.

That was his plan, and it would all happen _perfectly_.

At least, he hoped so.

Satisfied with his plan, Max fell asleep.

 **…...**

Sabrina liked Max.

She liked the way that he actually saw her as her own person, not just Chloe's lackey.

Max _cared_.

And so Sabrina had two friends: Chloe and Max.

But soon, Max became something more.

He was smart, funny, compassionate, and dedicated.

He always gave great advice to his friends, whether it was suggesting that Kim should clean his sneakers on a daily basis to avoid slipping on the basketball court or telling Adrien that he probably shouldn't spam the A-button while playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

And now, Sabrina was stuck with a hopeless crush on Max.

Why was it hopeless?

Because of five letters.

C.

H.

L.

O.

E.

Chloe would _never_ allow her to hang out with Max.

Don't get her wrong, Chloe _was_ Sabrina's best friend, but…...well….sometimes she could be a bit…... _bossy_.

Fortunately, that was her only flaw.

Chloe was almost flawless!

Surely Chloe would be asked out on a date by Adrien no later than lunchtime.

Because today was Valentine's Day.

 _Oh well, another year without a date,_ Sabrina thought as she walked to school.

 _And I just hope that Max would ask me. That's my only wish._

 **…...**

Max checked his watch.

8:19 am.

Sabrina would almost be here and then she would say yes!

At least, he hoped she would.

He looked in his backpack for the envelope.

It wasn't there.

"It must be in a different compartment," he reassured himself.

He unzipped every zipper, opened every pocket, checked every hidden pouch, and inside every textbook and notebook.

The envelope was nowhere to be found.

Max hastily ripped a piece of lined paper out of his notebook and rewrote his note.

He ran towards Sabrina's locker (on the other side of the school!) and shoved his note through the slits.

Kim jogged up to Max, who was currently a sweating mess.

"Woah. What happened to you?" Kim asked.

"I…...forgot….the….key…..ingredient…...for Mission Louvre," Max panted.

"So you had to rewrite it," Kim guessed.

"Your theory is correct," Max confirmed.

"Just make sure you didn't write it in Morse Code," Kim joked.

"What?" Max asked.

"Dude, don't you know? When you get all anxious and nervous, you start writing in Morse Code," Kim explained.

Max's eyes widened.

"Holy feces!"

"Man, don't tell me that you actually-" Kim began.

"I wrote the entire note in Morse Code," Max groaned. "And now, instead of words, she's just going to see a bunch of dots and dashes."

"You still have time!" Kim said. "You just have to-"

"Mission abort!" Max interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Kim asked, confused.

"Mission. _Abort_ ," Max whispered in his ear.

Chloe's annoying voice was becoming louder.

"Hey, Max!" Sabrina greeted him, but he had already sprinted down the hallway before she even said his name.

She sighed and opened her locker.

A note written in Morse Code drifted out.

 _What's this?_ Sabrina thought.

 **…...**

"I'm such an idiot. A nincompoop. A complete _dullard!"_ Max sighed into his phone.

"I don't even know what that last one means, but I guess that the definition isn't so great. Look, Max, don't be so hard on yourself. Just go to the Louvre to see if Sabrina translated it," Kim suggested.

"Easy for you to say. _You're_ the one who actually has a date," Max reminded him.

"Just go."

"But-"

"Go!"

"But-"

"No buts! My date's not until 6:15. I'll carry you to the Louvre myself if I have to," Kim announced.

Max knew that Kim was being serious.

But still, Max had to argue one last time.

"It's completely irrational! I calculated it! There is currently a four thousand eight hundred thirty-five to one chance of Sabrina even going there!"

"So _what?"_ Kim scoffed. "And Max?"

"What?"

"GO TO THE LOUVRE!" Kim yelled.

"Fine," Max grumbled.

"Finally!" Kim replied, then hung up.

Max dressed himself in the clothes he had chosen a week ago: a white dress shirt, a dark green sweater vest, a gray tie, black dress pants, and respectable brown dress shoes.

He headed towards the Louvre.

 _4,835 to 1._

 _4,835 to 1._

 _4,835 to 1._

 _4,835 to 1._

 _4,835 to 1._

 _4,835 to 1._

 _That's the chance of Sabrina being there._

 _If she even understood those dots and dashes._

 _Dots and dashes._

 _Dots and dashes_.

The words echoed in Max's mind.

 _She's not even going to be here_ , he thought.

He passed security and wandered through the art-filled halls.

He suddenly froze.

Sabrina was there.

And she was _beautiful_.

She wore a purple long-sleeved blouse, an aquamarine plaid skirt, black tights, and a pair of brown laced boots.

Around her head was a black headband with a pattern of gears.

"Sabrina?" Max gasped.

She turned around and blushed.

"Hi, Max!" Sabrina squeaked.

"So, ummm, do you want to see the Roman section?" Max asked her.

 _Wait. What if she's on a date with another guy, and she's just waiting for him to arrive?_ Max thought. _Oh_ _well_. _Being with Sabrina is always worth it._

"Sure!" Sabrina replied.

As they walked to the Roman wing, Max asked her a joke.

A very, _very_ cringe-worthy joke.

"Do you know how the Roman Empire was cut in half?"

"How?" Sabrina asked.

Max paused for a second, then said the punch line.

"With a pair of _Caesars!"_

And Sabrina _laughed_.

She laughed until tears welled up under her glasses.

Sabrina, the only one who actually understood his joke.

They traded historical jokes (Where did Montezuma go to college? Az Tech!) as they viewed the spectacular paintings and sculptures in the Louvre.

They ate a light dinner in the cafe.

Max, being the gentleman he was, paid for the meal.

"Wait! I forgot to give this to you earlier," Sabrina said.

She gave Max a note.

 _-.- . …_

Max quickly translated.

 _Yes_

Sabrina _understood_.

It wasn't a coincidence; she had _understood_ his ramble of dots and dashes.

Max looked into Sabrina's eyes, and they suddenly both knew one thing, one thing alone.

Love beats all odds.

 **…...**

 **SO. FLUFFY.**


	7. The Sunset and The Stars

**I'ne of those rare, endangered, Nathaniel x Juleka shippers. I know. But here are my reasons why it's Nathaleka:**

 **Rose x Juleka- They are friends. Friends. Nothing more. Rose and Prince Ali are more or less in love, and Juleka supports them. That's what matters.**

 **Marinette x Nathaniel- NO. Just NO.**

 **Adrien x Nathaniel- Miraculous isn't yaoi. And now I'm realizing that I should probably delete 'miraculous yaoi' from my search history.**

 **Adrien x Marinette x Nathaniel- Y'know what…..these people should just stop.**

 **Alix x Nathaniel- Sorry, but I'm a hardcore Heartrate shipper.**

 **Rose x Nathaniel- Rose already has romantic feelings for Prince Ali.**

 **Sabrina x Nathaniel- JUST BECAUSE THEY BOTH HAVE RED HAIR DOESN'T MEAN THEY HAVE TO BE SHIPPED TOGETHER.**

 **Lila x Nathaniel- I literally have no idea where this came from and why people ship it. Nathaniel is a very honest person, and Lila is just a stinking liar.**

 **Chloe x Nathaniel- I actually ship this one. BUT! This fanfic is based on the everyone's** ** _canon_** **personalities. Chloe doesn't have a redemption arc yet (keyword: yet), and she still flat-out hates everyone, especially Nathaniel. So, nope. Though I might write a Chlathan fanfic in the future.**

 **…...…...**

 ** _The Sunset and The Stars: Juleka x Nathaniel_**

Juleka knew that she would never be noticed.

She knew that she would always be hidden, her Voice unheard forever.

For Juleka had a special talent that no one, not even Rose, knew about.

Juleka wrote poetry.

And not just the sappy rhyming stuff that her classmates were forced to write during Miss Bustier's Language Arts class.

No, she didn't try to copy Shakespeare, Longfellow, Rosetti, or any other of the great poets she could list.

Juleka's work simply belonged to _her._

Not Frost.

Not Poe.

All of Juleka's poetry was simply her essence.

Her Voice.

Her Voice could say things that Juleka herself could never dream of saying out loud.

Things that would cause her to be laughed at.

So Juleka silenced her Voice, and only let it speak in her notebook.

A raven-black notebook with white lined paper inside with faded lilacs growing along the corners, and the best part was that the pages smelled like the flowers themselves.

And it was a notebook that she liked to keep _locked_ , thank you very much.

She wore its silver key on a delicate chain around her neck.

But when she met _him_ , the Voice grew so impatient that Juleka started unlocking her notebook more often, even in class.

But Rose simply thought the notebook was for taking down notes, so she didn't question Juleka about it.

She wrote the most amazing poems about _him_.

Thirty-one poems, to be exact, each of them five stanzas long, each stanza containing four lines.

All except for one.

But _he_ kept _his_ head down, focusing all of _his_ attention on _his_ artwork and not Juleka.

Then the day came.

The day that her Voice became silent, unwilling to speak.

Juleka's Voice didn't talk.

It was the day she finally realized what _he_ had been drawing all along.

Marinette.

Sweet, amazing Marinette.

The kind, clumsy-in-a-cute-way classmate that Juleka knew she couldn't ever compete with had captured _his_ heart.

 _He_ was madly in love with Marinette.

Juleka slammed the door to her room shut.

She sprawled out on her bed and cried until her red eyes were even redder than before.

And Juleka's Voice stayed silent.

For an entire week.

That was before it shattered.

Juleka tore out the beautiful words about _him_ that her Voice had once said with love and care, now bittersweet memories that burned in her mind.

She was about to tear out the last page when she suddenly froze.

This was her first poem about _him_.

It was only four stanzas long, but it was different from her other poems.

 _In every sunset I have seen_

 _There is only gold, orange, pink_

 _But never red, never scarlet_

 _Until I saw your fire_

 _I was only shrouded in darkness_

 _But then I saw a real sunset_

 _Who painted his own colors_

 _Turning simple sheets_

 _Into scenes of life_

 _Gray, only dim faded nothingness_

 _Until I saw a vivid red sunset_

 _I saw you_

Juleka had planned to give it to _him_ a few months ago, so she had made a neater copy and slipped it into _his_ locker.

 _He_ never acknowledged her poem.

Juleka still remembered its name.

 _Nathaniel, The Sunset_

She gently closed the notebook and locked it.

Juleka hugged her knees and cried some more.

 **…...…...**

Nathaniel sketched.

It was a fact of life, really; everyone knew it, and there was no need to keep it a secret.

But there was one secret that he kept.

Until Chloe practically screamed it from the rooftops of Paris.

"Nathaniel has a crush on Marinette!"

Well, that was only partly true.

You see, Nathaniel never thought of Marinette as a love interest when he first met her.

Marinette was simply his muse.

She was pretty, and nobody (except Chloe) could deny that.

Her blue eyes, midnight hair, pale skin and rosy cheeks made her perfect to draw.

And so Nathaniel did.

He drew Marinette until he had memorized every feature of her lovely angelic face.

It was only then that he decided to actually meet the person whom he drew every day.

And her personality exceeded her beauty by light years.

Nathaniel fell in love with her, just a little bit, just a small crush.

Marinette was still his muse, and only now did he have a reason to draw her.

He loved her.

It could've been perfect.

But it wasn't.

Marinette loved Adrien, and that was that.

Adrien was perfect.

Nathaniel's turquoise eyes would never measure up to Adrien's emeralds; his red hair would never be as stunning as Adrien's, which was as golden as the sun; Adrien had a dang _six-pack_ while Nathaniel's arms were weaker than limp noodles.

So Nathaniel gave up on Marinette.

He still drew her once in a while, nonetheless, but if she saw him as a friend, then so did he.

And then there was the mystery of the poem.

The poem he found in his locker two months ago.

He kept it tucked in his sketchbook.

The poem was written on white lined paper that was bordered by lilacs and bore the smell of the flowers as well.

There was no need to read it again, for Nathaniel had memorized it.

 _Nathaniel, The Sunset_

 _In every sunset I have seen_

 _There is only gold, orange, pink_

 _But never red, never scarlet_

 _Until I saw your fire_

 _I was only shrouded in darkness_

 _But then I saw a real sunset_

 _Who painted his own colors_

 _Turning simple sheets_

 _Into scenes of life_

 _Gray, only dim faded nothingness_

 _Until I saw a vivid red sunset_

 _I saw you_

Nathaniel had pondered the identity of his mystery admirer, but he gave up hope after a week of searching had led to zero leads in a school with hundreds of girls.

He sighed.

And now to his pressing matter- Nathaniel was an artist without a muse.

Well, he had a muse, but he just didn't know who she was.

Nathaniel looked at one of his paintings seven weeks ago, before he had turned into the Evillustrator.

He had an arm wrapped around a girl's waist, both of them with their backs turned towards him, sitting on a hilltop and staring off into the sunset.

The girl had her head leaning on Nathaniel's shoulder.

You see, Nathaniel had always entered his own world when he was creating art, leaving reality entirely.

He drew with his heart, not his mind.

And at first, his mind thought that he was painting Marinette.

But then, he noticed something yesterday.

The girl's hair was black, not dark blue, and her skin more pale.

He had ever so faintly seen a tip of purple hair poking out.

 _Purple?_

The girl looked extremely familiar, but he just couldn't figure out who she was.

Was he subconsciously painting his new crush?

Did he _have_ a new crush?

Alas, the woes of an artist- painting someone they love without knowing their identity.

 **…...**

Juleka impatiently tapped her fingers, waiting for Nathaniel to arrive.

Miss Bustier had paired them together for a Valentine's Day project that was due on February 16th, two days from now.

Yes, it was Valentine's Day, and neither Nathaniel nor Juleka had a 'special someone' to work on the project with.

Nathaniel, Juleka, Chloe, and Lila were the only single people in the entire class; heck, even Marinette and Adrien were a couple as of today.

Juleka checked the clock.

3:04 pm.

Nathaniel said that he'd be in the Art Room by 3:00.

 _Maybe he forgot,_ Juleka thought.

 _Just like everyone else does._

She unlocked her notebook and started writing about the first thing that came to her mind- lilacs.

 _Swaying in the gentle breeze_

 _Blessing the air with a delightful scent_

Juleka tapped her pencil against the paper.

"No, it doesn't sound good. Should I make it rhyme?" she mumbled to herself.

"It depends. What are you writing about?" Nathaniel interrupted.

Only now did Juleka realize that Nathaniel had entered the Art Room.

"Oh! Umm, yeah, it's just some poetry about lilacs," Juleka stuttered.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Can I see? The poem, I mean," Nathaniel asked. "Unless it's not actually a poem, and you're the next Kira."

She embarrassedly shoved the poem across the table to where he was sitting with his sketchbook clutched in his hands.

Nathaniel froze.

He immediately recognized the paper.

The words from the poem inside his sketchbook swirled in his mind.

 _Gray, only dim faded nothingness_

 _Until I saw a vivid red sunset_

 _I saw you_

He gasped.

 _My secret admirer is….Juleka?_ Nathaniel thought.

He thought of his painting from a few weeks ago, the one with the mystery girl that he couldn't recognize.

It was _Juleka_.

And suddenly, everything in his confusing world became clear.

He loved Juleka.

He jumped out of his seat, ran to her, and picked her up out of her seat.

Nathaniel hugged her, the poem from the sketchbook in his hands drifting to the floor.

Juleka blushed and hugged him back.

They broke away, and she picked up the poem.

"You kept it all this time?" Juleka asked.

"Yeah. I've been trying to find out who wrote it for months," Nathaniel admitted. "And I just realized that I've subconsciously known that it's you all along. I painted a picture of us a few weeks ago."

Juleka blushed even more.

"And…..I know this is kind of sudden…..but…..d-do you mind if we don't work on the project today?" Nathaniel stuttered.

Juleka raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, ummmm….I was kind of wondering if you want to go out with me," Nathaniel said, his face even redder than his hair.

Juleka's ruby-red eyes that were brimming with tears of happiness lit up.

"Of course!"

 **…...**

Miss Bustier blinked a few times.

"Well, Kim and Alix, that was an….. _interesting_ presentation," she said.

For their Valentine's Day project, Kim and Alix had explained their "tragic" lovers-who-are-supposed-to-be-enemies relationship, giving graphic pictures and examples of other relationships that were similar, more or less.

Almost all of them resulted in death.

And not only that, they had acted out each one.

Alix (Cleopatra) murdered herself with an asp, and Kim (Mark Antony) fell on his sword.

Alix (Juliet) drank a vial of "poison" (half of a chocolate milkshake), and Kim (Romeo) stabbed himself with a dagger. Then Alix woke up, only to kill herself for real that time.

Kim (Eros) shoved an arrow into his heart and Alix (Psyche) went on and on about how she loved her dear husband but could never actually see him.

The list was endless.

After Kim and Alix's _lovely_ presentation, Mylene and Ivan described the theory of soulmates and people who are meant to be.

Marinette and Adrien explained yin-yang relationships and how complete opposites can sometimes be the perfect match for each other (to which Chloe made at least nine gagging noises).

Soon it was Nathaniel and Juleka's turn.

First, Nathaniel presented a breathtaking portrait of him and Juleka.

The rest of the students' eyes goggled in awe.

It was almost the same picture from a few weeks ago, except for a few major differences.

Instead of sitting, they were facing each other and standing hand in hand.

They stood in a field of lilacs.

Juleka was on the left and Nathaniel was on the right.

Behind Nathaniel was a sunset with the warmest colors possible.

Behind Juleka was a dark blue starry night sky.

The night and the sunset blended perfectly together.

"Nathaniel, that's spectacular!" Miss Bustier gasped. "And I heard that you wrote a poem to accompany the painting. Right, Juleka?"

Juleka nodded.

She removed her notebook from her bag and unlocked it.

Juleka took a deep breath and recited the poem.

 _"Two souls intertwined_

 _Searching for their destiny_

 _Together for better or worse_

 _Swaying in the gentle breeze_

 _Blessing the air with a delightful scent_

 _In a field of lilacs is where they stand_

 _Lightning strikes their hearts_

 _Thunder echoes throughout their minds_

 _Fire dances in their eyes_

 _Two secrets to form a single mystery_

 _The past left behind as they stare at the other_

 _Nathaniel, The Sunset; Juleka, The Stars."_

 **…...**

 **I'm currently suffering from a fatal disease, E.F.O. It cannot be cured. I'm sorry if it causes my death. This disease is known by its more common name- Extreme Feels Overload. Beware, it's contagious and you probably have it now too. For those of you wondering, I wrote those poems myself. This was kinda sorta based off of a head-canon that Juleka is a writer. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	8. One Upon A Time

**This ship gets no love. No love whatsoever. It's always Rose x** ** _Juleka_** **this and Rose x** ** _Juleka_** **that. What about poor Prince Ali? #saveRosali**

 **…...…**

 ** _Once Upon A Time: Rose x Prince Ali_**

"Ali, just tell me!" Rose begged.

"I would love to, but you know that it's supposed to be a surprise," Ali responded.

Prince Ali (called Ali by his friends) had transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont this year to be with Rose.

"Please?" Rose asked.

"You'll have to wait for tomorrow," Ali said.

He was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

He knew that Rose would love his surprise for Valentine's Day.

In fact, this was the first surprise he had ever planned, because the only person Ali had ever planned a surprise for was his butler.

But this year, Ali had friends.

He had freedom.

He had Rose.

 **…...**

A limo was parked outside of Rose's house.

She ran down the steps that led to her porch, her pink gown swaying in the wind.

Prince Ali exited the limo, looking very….princely?

He was wearing clothes that only Prince Charming would wear: a purple vest with ornate silver swirls, a strange long-sleeved baggy white undershirt, brown pants, and riding boots.

Rose couldn't help but giggle at Ali's ridiculous attire.

"Hi, Rose! Or should I say _Princess_ Rose?" he greeted her.

"What's all this-" Rose gestured to Ali's clothes "-about?"

Ali helped Rose into the limo and they drove off.

"There is a tradition that I have on Valentine's Day," he explained. "I read fairy tales to the children in the Necker-Enfants Malades Hospital. Most of them are lonely on Valentine's Day, so having visitors always cheers them up. But this year, I want to tell them a different story. Our story. I want to read with you."

"Ali, that sounds wonderful!" Rose gasped. "My mother volunteered there when she was our age, and the children loved seeing her."

After chatting about their favorite fairy tales, Ali's chauffeur cleared his throat.

"We have arrived at Necker-Enfants Malades Hospital," he announced.

Ali chivalrously opened the limo door for Rose.

Arm in arm, they entered the hospital.

The receptionist grinned.

"You must be Rose Lavillant and Prince Ali," she said. "The children have been expecting you. Follow me."

They walked down a few hallways until they reached a door.

As soon as the receptionist opened it, shouts from children rang out.

They were as young as three and as old as twelve, about twenty children in all.

"Printh Ali!" a little girl lisped, clutching a large teddy bear. "Gueth what! Gueth what! I lotht my front teeth!"

She smiled, revealing that what she said was true.

"That's awesome, Ellie!" Ali cheered.

"Ali! How've you been?" an older boy asked.

"I'm doing fine, Jack!" Ali replied.

Some of the younger kids had gathered around Rose.

"What's your name?"

"Are you a princess?"

"Is Prince Ali your _boyfriend?"_

"Are you gonna help him tell the story?"

"Your dreth ith tho pretty!"

The last remark was from Ellie.

"I'm Princess Rose," Rose introduced herself, curtsying. "Prince Ali and I are in a relationship, and I will help him tell the story."

"Awwwww!" the girls cooed.

"Blech," the boys gagged.

"Is it story time yet?" a little boy asked. "Is it gonna be _Sleeping Beauty_? I really like the dragon."

"Yes, it's story time. Shhhhhh," Rose quieted him.

The children fell silent.

"Once upon a time, there was a young man named Prince Ali. That's me! I rode a golden chariot pulled by two winged lions to Paris to meet the princess," Ali began.

"Was he going to meet _you?"_ a little girl asked Rose.

"No, it wasn't me. Prince Ali was here to meet the evil Princess Chloe," Rose answered. "Princess Chloe tried to use a love potion on Prince Ali, but it didn't work."

"Because of Princess Chloe, a wicked sorcerer named Hawkmoth arrived and kidnapped Rose and put her into a deep sleep with a powerful spell," Ali continued.

"Oh no!" Ellie gasped. "Ith Rothe gonna be okay?"

"I used my trusty steed Quickhooves to go to Hawkmoth's castle in the middle of the swamp," Ali said. "I snuck into the castle and stole the dungeons' key from a hook in Hawkmoth's room. Suddenly, Hawkmoth appeared and said, 'You won't take my prisoner without a fight!' We began to battle. Then, Hawkmoth turned himself into a dragon!"

"This sounds an awful lot like _Sleeping Beauty,_ but I like it," a little boy mumbled.

"Then, I took Hawkmoth's wand out of his hands and used his own magic against him. He was banished into another dimension. With the wand, I woke up Princess Rose and we lived happily ever after," Ali said.

"That's not a very good ending," Jack pointed out.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"It didn't end with true love'th kith!" Ellie pouted. "That'th how it'th alwayth thupothed to end!"

"True love's kiss! True love's kiss! True love's kiss!" the children chanted.

"Well, if they want us to…." Ali said.

"Let's do it," Rose said.

They kissed.

The children cheered and clapped.

Jack wolf-whistled.

"That's not necessary," a girl scolded him.

"And we lived happily ever after," Ali said.

"The end," Rose added.

"Now _that'th_ a real ending," Ellie said.

And even though they all lived happily ever after, that wasn't the end of Ali and Rose's tale.

It was the beginning.

 **…...**

 **Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF! XD**


	9. Forever

**This story is much different than the other ones. This isn't really a ship, per se, but more of a friendship. Without further ado, I give you** ** _Forever_** **!**

 **…...**

 ** _Forever: Tikki x Plagg_**

There are some rule in the universe that just exist.

 _Wash your hands before you eat._

 _Brown piles on the grass are not chocolate chips._

 _All stars die._

 _Where there is life, death must follow._

 _Yin does not exist without yang, and yang does not exist without yin_.

Tikki and Plagg followed the last rule very well.

They _were_ that rule.

Where there was Tikki, there was Plagg.

Where there was Plagg, there was Tikki.

It was as simple as that.

Until Marinette and Adrien arrived.

They were a very different matter.

Marinette and Adrien had the strongest aura Tikki and Plagg had ever felt.

This was where another rule of the universe came into play.

 _Don't tell a Miraculous user the other's identity._

So here was Marinette and Ladybug, the whole of yin, in love with Adrien, half of yang.

So here was Adrien and Cat Noir, the whole of yang, in love with Ladybug, half of yin.

It was torture for Tikki and Plagg not to tell their chosens those vital details about who the other half of yin and yang were.

Until they sensed it.

It was almost time for them to find out.

And then the day came.

Valentine's Day.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked. "Can I go out for the day?"

"Why?" Marinette replied.

"It's because of Cat Noir's kwami, Plagg. I don't sense any dark magic today, so we'll be fine," Tikki said.

"If you're sure," Marinette frowned.

Tikki zoomed off and almost immediately ran into Plagg.

"Plagg!" she shouted, hugging him with her little flippers.

"Hi, Tikki," he responded.

"It's time for Marinette and Adrien to know," Tikki said.

"They grow up so quickly," Plagg sighed. "It seems like yesterday when I met Hercules."

"So you _do_ care about your chosens. You're not very good at acting, Plagg. Adrien knows that you love him," Tikki giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Wait! Is that- is that- yes, it is! Camembert!" Plagg yelled.

"We're going to be seen!" Tikki said, trying to muffle Plagg's voice.

"It's in that bakery," Plagg responded, pointing at a small building with less than a dozen customers inside. "And I bet my immortal life that the second scent I smell is cookies."

Tikki perked up. "Cookies? Fine, just don't let anyone see us."

They zoomed into the bakery's back door.

"Let's find that cheese," Plagg said.

"And cookies," Tikki reminded him.

They swiftly grabbed their desired food and left the bakery.

"Plagg! You took _five_ cheese wheels?" Tikki scolded him.

"But it's _camembert_ ," Plagg whined. "You wouldn't understand. You only eat _cookies_ , the most repulsive food on earth. They're an absolute insult to those with refined taste buds, like _moi_."

"Whatever you say," Tikki muttered.

"Tikki?"

"What?"

"Marinette and Adrien are different. There's something odd about them."

"It's their lack of confidence. Marinette tried to give the Ladybug Miraculous to someone else at first. But I think that Marinette's starting to believe in herself," Tikki thoughtfully said.

"Adrien is like that, too. He's an absolute doormat when he's not transformed. As Cat Noir, though….he lets his real personality show," Plagg said. "I just don't want the kid to get hurt."

"I know what you're thinking about! It's not going to happen this time, it won't, it can't…..I don't want it to happen," Tikki cried.

Plagg hugged her.

"I know that this is how it always turns out. Half of the time, one of our chosens kills the other. It's not fair. It's _not_. But we have to accept it. Adrien and Marinette love each other too much. They're not going to kill each other. And even if they do….we'll live with it because we have each other. Whether I like it or not, I'm stuck with you for all eternity, Tikki," he said.

"I know," Tikki quietly said. "I'm stuck with you forever."

That was another unspoken rule of the universe.

 _Tikki and Plagg are bound together._

 _Forever._

 **…...**

 **I know, another short one. Whatever, I still think it's sweet.**


	10. Why Chloe and Lila Hate Valentine's Day

**Enough of all the cheesy romance. I thought that I'd end Valentine's Day with the Miraculous fandom's two least favorite characters. Yeah, you guessed it. Liar 1 and Liar 2, aka Chloe and Lila. I just didn't know what to do with them, so I threw Bridgette and Felix into the mix (that's Marinette and Adrien back in the old days when Miraculous was going to be an anime). So, here you go: the last one-shot in** ** _An Armada of Ships!_**

 **…...**

 ** _Why Chloe and Lila Hate Valentine's Day: Lila vs Chloe vs Bridgette x Felix_**

 _Frenemies_.

That was truly the only word that could describe Chloe and Lila's relationship.

You see, they were the best of friends most of the time, constantly scheming and plotting the demise of every student in Collège Françoise Dupont.

But there were two topics that immediately turned them into enemies while sparking a lengthy argument between the two that could last up to a week.

The first topic was Ladybug.

The amazing savior of Paris.

At least, that's who she was in the eyes of Chloe and every other person in Paris.

Except Lila.

Chloe practically _worshipped_ Ladybug.

Seriously, she had a humongous shrine dedicated to the superheroine that was only accessible by a secret door at the back of her walk-in closet.

But only Chloe and her butler knew about that, and she liked to keep it that way.

On the other hand, saying that Lila didn't like Ladybug was the biggest understatement of the year.

Lila _despised_ her.

"What's so great about _Ladybug?_ She's just a weird little girl who likes to dress up as a bug. And I'm pretty sure that she dyes her hair. She's not even that _pretty,"_ Lila had said a few weeks before.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and especially Chloe probably would've torn Lila apart, limb by limb, if Miss Bustier hadn't arrived.

The second topic was Adrien Agreste.

The most perfect boy in Paris.

Ridiculously handsome, exceptionally smart and athletic, too innocent to be a teenager, and a superhero as well.

Neither Chloe nor Lila knew about that last part, though.

But they each had an unspoken unofficial rule for each other.

 _Don't you dare go near Adrien Agreste or I will personally make sure that you die a horrible, miserable, painful, bloody death._

Both of them were _very_ talented at breaking this rule.

Two days ago, Chloe had spotted Lila flirting with Adrien so she filled the sneaky fox's locker with week-old sardines.

Yesterday, Lila had seen Chloe hanging off of Adrien's arm and Chloe woke up the next day to find out that there was now a viral video of her singing an XY song five octaves higher than it should've been sung.

Everyone else (Adrien in particular) was highly amused by this.

Finally, there was some peace and quiet as Lila and Chloe eventually stopped arguing over Adrien altogether.

And then came the Valentine's Day Ball Royale.

Mr. Bourgeois, the organizer of the annual event, allowed his 'precious' daughter to bring one guest each year.

Naturally, Adrien was always Chloe's first choice, but he denied the ticket every time.

"Besides," he had said just hours before, "I have a date with Marinette scheduled for tonight."

Chloe thought that that was his most ridiculous excuse by far.

 _It's not like my Adrikins could ever fall in love with dirty little Maritrash_ , Chloe thought. _That's impossible._

Her second choice was Sabrina, but she was had already been asked out by Max.

So Chloe had to pick her third and final option.

Lila.

And so the girls slipped on dresses designed by Gabriel Agreste himself.

Chloe had removed her sunglasses and curled her ponytail into a single, thick ringlet while Lila kept her usual hairstyle.

Chloe was wearing a loose golden sundress that reached her knees with ruffled sleeves and matching sandals.

Lila was wearing a sleeveless orange sparkly form-fitting party dress with black fingerless gloves that reached her elbow and pair of long black boots.

They chatted in a ballroom full of well-dressed but extremely boring aristocrats.

The most interesting thing that happened was when the princess of (Rally? Rolly? Chloe really didn't care what it was called) started freaking out because a spider landed in her hair.

Soon, a memorable _event_ happened.

And that event would eventually make Chloe and Lila experience something new.

Rejection.

The golden doors swung open and a boy stepped into the room.

Lila's jaw went slack and Chloe spit out her punch.

Felix Agreste, Adrien's cousin, had arrived at the Valentine's Day Ball Royale, apparently _partnerless_.

Felix's parents were both extremely famous and rich lawyers, and his lifestyle was much like his cousin's, except for the fact that he attended a boarding school in Switzerland.

Felix looked like Adrien, too- but almost like a faded version.

Felix's eyes were an icy blue color, his skin was fair, and his hair was a paler shade of yellow and much neater than Adrien's unkempt golden bedhead.

But other than that, Felix looked _exactly_ like his cousin, almost to an eerie extent.

Now, Lila and Chloe had established a rule about Adrien, but they hadn't created one about Felix.

 _Felix Agreste will be mine by the end of this night,_ both girls thought. _Whatever I have to do to make it happen, he will be mine._

Felix, who was wearing a dark gray tuxedo, walked over to the mayor.

"I assume you must be Mr. Bourgeois. I'm ecstatic to meet you, sir," Felix icily greeted him, sticking out his hand almost robotically.

Mr. Bourgeois took the young man's hand in his own sweaty palms and rapidly shook it.

"Felix, I haven't seen you since you were a baby! My, your fingers are cold," he replied.

"So I've been told," Felix said in his usual indifferent manner.

Mr. Bourgeois let go of his hand. "Would you like to meet-"

"Hello, you're Felix, aren't you? Adrien is one of my best friends, but I'm not romantically interested in him," Chloe interrupted.

Lila nearly dropped her glass and attempted to keep herself from bursting with laughter.

"Adrien warned me about you two," Felix sighed.

"That's my friend Lila, but she doesn't matter. Would you like me to take you to the garden? Celebrity couples have picked its roses!" Chloe continued, attempting to tug on Felix's arm.

"No," he simply replied.

Chloe froze.

" _What_ did you just say to me?"

" _No_ ," Felix repeated. "Quite frankly, I don't see why anyone would _want_ to."

Chloe pretended that she hadn't heard Felix's last comment.

"I'm so glad that you're back in Paris! I've missed you, Felix. We can ditch everyone else and I'll give you a tour around Paris so we can rekindle that old flame we had," she said.

"I find it strange that you consider breaking my favorite rocking horse an 'old flame,'" Felix responded.

"You're so funny!" Chloe giggled.

"I'm sure that I am. I see that you don't have a date," Felix noticed.

"No, I don't," Chloe confirmed, completely sure that he was falling for her.

"I can see why. Adrien has better flirting techniques than you, and he makes _puns_ ," Felix shuddered. "Excuse me, but I really do have to make an important call."

Chloe looked like she was going to have a fit.

She took a few deep breaths and walked to the bathroom.

After Felix made his important call it was Lila's turn.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about Chloe, she's a bit of a wreck sometimes," she said, putting on a fake smile and trying to hide the fact that Chloe would kill her if she found out what Lila had just said.

"Yes, Adrien told me about Chloe a few months ago," Felix stated.

Lila suddenly noticed that the orchestra was playing a slow song.

"Felix, would you like to dance?" Lila asked him.

"Of course, Lily," Felix said.

"It's Lila. But you can call me Lily, if you want! So tell me about yourself, I heard you go to a school in Switzerland. I've been there too many times to count. Do you like to go skiing in the Swiss Alps? I've done that _loads_ of times," Lila lied.

"My school is in _Zürich_ , and I hate winter. And snow. And _especially_ skiing," Felix said.

"This is exactly why I should get to know you!" Lila said, playfully punching his arm.

"Please don't hit my arm. Since you've been to Switzerland 'too many times to count,' I'm sure you've at least been to Zürich. Isn't their Lindt chocolate divine?" Felix said.

"Yeah, it's much better than the French chocolate they're serving here. Compared to Lindt, who would eat this crap?" Lila laughed.

Meanwhile, Chloe had returned from the bathroom and looked like she wanted to skin Lila alive.

Lila only grinned.

Felix walked over to the orchestra and said something to the violinist.

He returned to Lila.

She was about to wrap her arms around his neck when the orchestra members suddenly started playing a lively tune instead of a slow song.

"Spring from Vivaldi is one of my favorites. Time to dance," Felix said, a ghost of a smile spreading over his face.

 _Well, at least I still get to dance with him,_ Lila thought.

But before she could start tapping to the rhythm, Felix was already dancing.

With Chloe's _grandmother_.

"Felix, you're such a charmer," old Mrs. Bourgeois laughed.

Everyone suddenly switched partners.

Chloe and Lila were unwillingly swept up into the strange assortment of dancers, and Chloe was paired up with her father while Lila was dancing with a girl who couldn't have been more than ten years old.

Everyone switched partners again, and Chloe and Lila ended up dancing together.

"Felix is _mine,"_ Chloe hissed.

"You wish," Lila smirked.

Chloe deliberately stomped on her foot as they switched partners again.

Both girls tried to edge themselves closer to Felix.

They switched partners five more times.

Lila and Chloe were dancing with everyone, from a bald man with a large potbelly who was doing an odd sort of jig, to annoying little toddlers who bounced on their toes, to elderly people who were reminiscing about 'the good old days' while doing a slow waltz.

Finally, it was time for the last switch.

Chloe and Lila nearly shoved each other to the ground in their mad dash to be with Felix first.

Neither of them were winning and they both tripped and fell flat on their faces.

They looked up, only to see Felix kissing a girl their age as the song ended.

She looked remarkably like Marinette, but this girl's hair was much longer.

She wore a beautiful pink ball gown adorned with red roses.

"Bridgette, you finally arrived!" Felix said, his frosty demeanor gone.

A goofy lovestruck grin was plastered on his face.

"When I heard Spring from Vivaldi I just _had_ to dance with you!" Bridgette giggled. "How did you know that it's my favorite classical song?"

"You have a _girlfriend?!"_ Lila yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Chloe screeched.

Felix turned towards them, his smile disappearing.

"It must've slipped my mind in all of the excitement," he shrugged.

Chloe looked like her blood was going to boil over in anger.

"GET OUT!" Chloe screamed at the pair. "Just. Get. _Out."_

"It will be my pleasure," Felix said.

He turned towards his girlfriend.

"Bridgette, would you like to see the Bourgeois' garden? I heard that celebrity couples have toured it," Felix asked, offering her his hand.

"That sounds lovely," Bridgette smiled.

Felix and Bridgette walked out of the mansion hand-in-hand.

Chloe and Lila were not exactly _happy_ the next day.

Or week.

Or _month._

Needless to say, Chloe and Lila officially hated Valentine's Day.

 **…...**

 **Felix really roasted Chloe and Lila, huh? Well, that was** ** _An Armada of Ships._** **I spent over a month writing it all and it's nice to know you're reading it. Happy Valentine's Day, OTPeople! ~Shadow of the Elements**


End file.
